


Graduation Presents

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Picture/Gifset [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is getting his Masters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/gifts), [BonitaBreezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonitaBreezy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Barton Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131809) by [uofmdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon). 



> Prompted by this picture: 
> 
> and the discussion
> 
> tawg: Has someone already plotbunnied an academia AU as a result of this photo? Graduation gown action?  
> BonitaBreezy: ….  
> DO IT.  
> Give me freshly graduated from his MA Clint who managed to pull first or second in his class giving a speech during the commencement and Phil shifting uncomfortably the whole time because he apparently has an academia kink.  
> First thing he does after the ceremony is find an empty room, push Clint down over the nearest desk, pull his robe up and push his pants down. Much partially clothed fucking follows.
> 
>  
> 
> I consider this far future canon for [Barton Boys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1131809)

“I look ridiculous,” Clint said, adjusting the robe. He had been working on classes part-time for years, starting with his GED and had never stopped. Now, now he was getting Masters and somehow, he was top of his class. Clint who had never really cared about the grades, never tried to be the best, just did his best, but apparently, he’d been pulling the top score in all his classes, when all he cared about was just passing. 

“You don’t,” Natasha said, slapping his hands away.

“I’m going to make an ass out of myself,” Clint stated.

“No, you aren’t,” Natasha said. "You’re going to go out there and blow them away. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "We’re all proud of you, you know.“

"Thanks,” Clint said, wrapping her up in a hug, which she returned.

*

Phil slipped into his seat, giving Natasha a tight smile. She glared, but it was softened by the fact that he had made it. Which was good, because Clint hadn’t bothered to tell him since Phil was supposed to be at a conference, one that he'd planned to attend since this time last year.

 

He had to find out from Natasha, who had casually asked how Clint’s speech was coming. Phil hadn’t known anything about a speech and had told her so. The next day, Natasha had shown up in his office with all the information, including why his lover had neglected to tell him. Clint knew how important the conference had been and hadn’t place any priority on his graduation. Phil had been tempted to confront him about that, but Natasha had opted for another idea, surprise him, and Phil hadn’t been able to resist that idea. He was going to have a long talk with Clint afterwards though.

The ceremony started and Phil froze when he caught sight of Clint with his hair slicked back, the facial hair that he’d grown so fond of recently. The gown he wore with the just the hint of the shirt and tie sticking out along. Clint was dressed exceptionally well underneath that gown and underneath that…

Phil had to school his expression and tried to pay attention to what was going on. Of course, it was worse when Clint stepped up to the podium and rested those hands that could be as gentle or as rough as Phil wanted on the side of the podium. Broad shoulders rose as Clint took a deep breath and started speaking.

Phil didn’t hear a single damn word. He just heard Clint’s voice and remembered other times. He should have just skipped all of the conference, instead of just leaving early, because now he’d been without Clint and could only think of how Clint had welcomed him back from every other conference.

Phil knew he was hard in his pants all through Clint’s speech and was grateful that the majority of the rest of the ceremony was still ahead. Phil managed to get himself under control. He followed Natasha to where they were going to meet Clint and Phil couldn’t help, but notice a few empty classrooms.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Natasha declared. "Wait here for Clint?“

"Sure,” Phil said and watched as she headed toward the restrooms. In a matter of a minutes the ceremony officials were leaving and Phil realized if they were fast…

Phil stepped into the alcove leading to one of the classrooms and jiggled the handle, surprised that it was unlocked. He pushed it open and stepped back out in the hallway and caught Clint’s eye. Phil didn’t move until Clint was closer, but stepped into the room as he neared. He didn’t have to wait long, before Clint stepped in.

“Phil?” Clint questioned. Phil silenced him with a kiss, plundering Clint’s mouth with his tongue. Clint for his part, caught on quick, and those wonderful hands that Phil had been forced to watch shuffle cards earlier landed on his hips and pulled him in. Phil grinded his hips into into him, before pulling back and guiding him toward the nearest desk.

“Can I?” Phil said, pulling away as he gave Clint’s ass a squeeze.

“Seriously?” Clint asked breathless and low, as Phil pressed his cock against his leg. Clint moaned as he nodded, leaning in for another kiss. His hands slipping around to undo Phil’s pants and pull him out. Phil’s hands were busy pulling up the gown, so that he could reach Clint’s wallet where the lube and condoms were. He pulled out the wallet, opening it to grab two condoms and a packet of lube, tossing the supplies he needed on the next desk.

“If I’d known you were going to get off on this, I would have worn a plug,” Clint purred as he took the offered condom and rolled in on Phil. Phil made a soft wanting noise at the mental image of Clint hiding that underneath all his clothes.

“Fuck, Clint,” Phil moaned.

“That’s your job, babe,” Clint said. "Better bend me over, going to need to be fast, if we don’t want Tasha to catch us.“

"Yes,” Phil agreed, sliding a hand up to the back of Clint’s neck and gently guiding him away, before bending him over the desk. Clint’s hands grasped the sides, flexing like they had around the podium.

Phil lifted the gown up and then reached around to undo Clint’s belt and pants, letting them drop, so that he could take in Clint’s magnificent ass. One of Clint’s hand reached out to grab the second condom and Phil watched as Clint’s arms flexed as he stroked himself. Phil reached for the lube to give Clint a quick prep, he didn’t want to hurt his lover. He watched as Clint took one finger and then two, muscles flexing, before relaxing. Clint smoothed his other hand over Clint’s ass.

“C'mon, Phil,” Clint encouraged. "I don’t mind being sore, just fuck me.“

"Condom on?” Phil asked as he pulled his fingers out.

“Yeah,” Clint said, squirming, like he always did, when he wanted something in him. Phil lined himself up and pressed in, taking his entry slow. "Phil.“

"I know,” Phil said, once he was in. He took a moment to savor the feel of Clint around him, before pulling back and pressing in hard. Clint moaned as Phil started fucking him, and this was fucking, there wasn’t anything gentle about it. Phil’s hands were wrapped around Clint’s hips, holding him still as he thrust. Clint was wearing too many clothes for Phil to watch his arms, shoulders, and back muscles ripple as he did this, he almost regretted it, because later they would be tender, later they would be face to face. That would be after dinner… "You are going to be so sore at dinner,“ Phil pointed out.

"Dinner?” Clint asked.

“Oh yeah, taking you out, showing you off,” Phil said. "My smart guy, knew you could do it.“

"Knew I could graduate, you mean?” Clint gasped out.

“Knew you could be the best, if you put your mind to it,” Phil corrected.

“Wasn’t trying, just wanted to pass,” Clint admitted.

“And look at you now,” Phil said, slamming in hard. “Top of your class.”

“Might have to top you later,” Clint said.

“Look forward to it,” Phil purred and got to hear Clint’s moan. He reached a hand around to start jerking Clint off. "This is going to be in me and I’m going to love every single inch of it.“

"Yeah,” Clint agreed.

“I think, I want to blow you in this gown later,” Phil said. "Get you nice and hard with my mouth and then…“

"If you tease me, I might have to bend you over,” Clint pointed out.

“Wouldn’t mind,” Phil said, groaning as Clint’s ass clenched around his cock. “Close?”

“Yeah,” Clint gasped and Phil squeezed his cock. Clint’s ass clenched again as he came. Phil waited until Clint whined, “Move.”

Phil redoubled his efforts.

“C'mon Phil, fuck my ass, and come,” Clint encouraged. It didn’t take long for Phil to come, laying over Clint’s back and reaching up to nuzzle at Clint’s cheek. 

Clint chuckled, “Yeah, you are a cuddler in the afterglow.”

“I just like cuddling you,” Phil said, before pulling away and out. He pulled the condom off, tied it, and tossed it in the trash. Clint’s joining it a few second later. Phil readjusted his pants and turned to find Clint readjusting the gown. He leaned in and kissed the other man. "Congratulations.“

"Thanks,” Clint said, wrapping an arm around him. "I take it Tasha told you?“

"Yeah, she asked about your speech,” Phil said. “You should have told me.”

“You had a conference,” Clint defended.

“You’re more important, Clint.” Phil said, guiding him out of the darkened classroom.

“Where is Tasha anyway?” Clint asked they stepped out into the mostly empty room.

“Bathroom,” Phil said. "Surprised she isn’t back yet.“

Clint pulled away and crossed the hall. He ducked around the corner and said, "Tasha?” His voice echoing as only a school bathroom could. Phil frowned.

“She didn’t use that one,” Phil said.

“It’s the closest though,” Clint replied, looking worried. “You have your phone?”

“Yeah?” Phil said, tugging it out and finding that he a new text. He blushed reading it.

“Phil?”

“She’s waiting outside and if we’re not there in ten minutes, she’s choosing the restaurant,” Phil read. “That was five minutes ago.”

“You weren’t subtle, were you?” Clint asked, eyes bright with amusement.

“Probably not as much as I should have been,” Phil admitted.

“We better hurry, we make her wait too long and she’ll choose something we hate just to spite us,” Clint said, grabbing Phil’s hand and tugging him down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://uofmdragon.tumblr.com/post/58700552966/selenay936-tawghasa-bonitabreezy)


End file.
